Gas sensors are widely used in many diverse applications, including commercial applications, military applications, and private applications. The sensitivity of such gas sensors can vary, and the type of gas sensor used for a particular application is often selected depending on the required sensitivity. In some applications, it may be desirable to detect gas concentrations as low as a few parts per billion, or even less. Many commercially available gas sensors do not have a high enough sensitivity to detect these and other gas concentrations.